Toucha toucha toucha touch me
by Ewilan94
Summary: Lors d'un soir de pleine-lune, James et Sirius accompagnent Remus et une fois la lune remplacée par le soleil, Remus reviens à la cabane hurlante et se rhabille, aidé de Sirius et James. Slash HxH


**Commentaires de l'auteure: J'ai publié cette histoire pour le "Merry Month of May", un défi d'une histoire par jour relevant de la masturbation. C'est du HxH, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**

_Nom/ Prompt _: **Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me**

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Avertissements_: Masturbation, relations sexuelles homosexuelles et langage cru.

Nous sommes un soir de pleine lune. Ces nuits éclairées par ce satellite brillant, nous les passons à la cabane hurlante, ou du moins, nous tentons d'y contenir Remus. À chaque nuit de pleine lune, ce dernier se transforme en loup-garou. Moi, James, et Sirius l'accompagnons lors de ses dérives nocturnes. Chaque soir c'était la même chose : Arriver tôt à la cabane hurlante, soutenir Remus et au lever du jour, reprendre le sommeil perdu.

Comme je disais donc, c'était l'un de ces épuisants soirs. J'avais laissé Lily tôt dans l'après-midi, après avoir déjeuné avec elle. Nous avions reparlé du film auquel nous avions assisté l'été précédent. C'était l'un de ces films étranges des années 70, un peu comme _Orange mécanique_.

-Oh, et tu te rappelles la chanson de Janet, quand elle se retrouve seule avec Rocky?

-Hm…laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh oui! Une histoire sur une créature de la nuit?

-Oui, c'est ça!

Nous rirent en cœur, puis je lui dis au revoir et partis pour la cabane hurlante, sans qu'elle le sache.

La nuit fut longue, Remus avait été très agité, mais le soleil se levait à présent, et annonçait la fin de cette folie. Peu à peu, il reprit sa forme humaine. Comme d'habitude, nous lui donnons ses vêtements, qu'il détruit souvent s'il ne prend pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de se transformer. C'était les rares fois où nous voyons Remus ainsi : Exténué, fatigué et dans son plus simple appareil. Bien sur, il n'était pas nécessairement beau nu, mais Lily était le genre de fille peu préoccupée par le sexe. Il arrivait donc parfois que mon regard glisse lentement sur son corps, de haut en bas. Personne ne le savait et c'était bien ainsi. Jusqu'à ce jour.

-James? Entendis-je, alors que je fixais avec nonchalance la courbe dessinée des hanches de Remus.

Automatiquement, je levai la tête vers la personne qui m'avait interpellé.

-Sirius?

Il me dévisageait et il m'était rendu clair que j'étais découvert. Je rougis malgré que la lueur du jour ne le représente pas. Il aurait par contre fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que lui aussi contenait difficilement son intérêt pour un corps nu étranger.

-C'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher maintenant. Dit faiblement Remus, tout en se trainant vers le vieux lit de la cabane.

Sirius et moi prirent tous deux une place sur le divan-lit qui s'y trouvait également. Sans tenir compte de Remus qui dormait paisiblement près de nous, nous nous fixions du regard.

-Comme ça, on reluque ses petits camarades? Fit Sirius, chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu par une oreille indiscrète.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas avoir la bonne technique, toutefois, je vois que tu es assez doué. Dis-je en souriant, moqueur.

-Besoin de leçons particulières? Dit-il en se rapprochant bizarrement de moi.

Je n'étais pas prêt à me faire prendre dans son petit jeu, je lui répondis donc, démontrant que ce jeu se jouait à deux.

-Oh oui, M. Black, apprenez-moi à être un sale petit pervers. Je désire tant devenir un maitre dans le voyeurisme! Murmurais-je près de son oreille.

Il s'agrippa à ma cravate, la défit, la jeta à terre.

-Il me faut tout d'abord un spécimen vivant, qui puisse donner du réalisme à cette perverse séance.

Il m'enleva ma veste, la laissa glisser pour ensuite rajouter sur la pile ma chemise, sauvagement arrachée. Sans vraiment questionner la situation, je lui rendis la monnaie de sa pièce et nous étions donc, quelques minutes plus tard, torses nus.

Il était fatigué, je pouvais voir les cernes qu'il arborait sans gêne sous ses yeux. Il m'était également possible de voir ses yeux injectés de sang par l'épuisement. Je devais sans doute avoir la même allure, puisque la fatigue me rendait impuissant et mou dans ses mains. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me faisais caresser par Sirius, qui explorait chaque partie de mon corps, de ma bouche à mes genoux, de ses doigts. Doucement, je le sentis glisser sa main vers le bouton de mon pantalon. Soudainement, je vis Lily, souriante, passer rapidement dans mes pensées.

-Sirius! Lily dans tout ça?

-Elle est là? Dit-il, irrité.

-Non…

-Alors ne pense qu'à ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, James.

Il acheva donc mes remords et ses mots en embrassant mon cou. Je pris son pantalon à deux mains et le défis, pour ensuite le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, laissant place à un caleçon gris. Je souris en constatant son érection au toucher. Ne désirant pas être le seul à moitié nu, il finit d'ouvrir ma fermeture éclair et tira brusquement mon pantalon pour le faire glisser de sous le poids de mon corps.

Il écarta mes jambes, s'agenouilla entre elles et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ce fut la seule fois qu'il le fit. Il prit ensuite mon caleçon et le fit glisser avec une patience quasi-religieuse. Une fois fait, il me fixa et ce fut ainsi pendant les quelques secondes qui précèdent une tempête, silencieux.

Doucement, je touchai le tissu de la culotte et tirai dessus d'un geste nonchalant de la main. J'étreignis son membre tendu et me mis à pomper. Hésitant les premières fois, je n'hésitais plus lorsque ce fut à mon tour de me faire torturer par la main de Sirius. À cet instant, le rythme s'accentua.

Il m'était difficile de contenir mes cris et soupirs, tant j'avais attendu ce genre de délivrance pendant longtemps. Sirius grogna doucement et se fut la fin pour lui. À l'audition d'un son aussi enivrant, il fut pratiquement impossible pour moi de me contenir, je poussai donc un cri bref et comme un coup de fouet, jeta ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés avec force.

Cet instant ne fut malheureusement pas long, puisqu'à peine quelques secondes après, j'aperçu Sirius remettre son pantalon, le fermer, remettre sa chemise sur son dos et sortir, torse à l'air.

Sans plus me vexer, je remis mon caleçon en place et déposai ma tête à l'endroit où était auparavant Sirius. Je fermai les yeux et rêva à la plus étrange séquence possible. J'étais couché, et Lily, Remus, Sirius, Rogue et pleins d'autres passaient au dessus de moi pour me balancer des « créature de la nuit », semblable à la chanson du Rocky Horror.

Maudites comédies musicales et leurs chansons entrainantes.

LE End.


End file.
